


Titan's

by InMoNochrome



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, TitanAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/pseuds/InMoNochrome
Summary: AU: War has finally reached the neutral city of Praxus.
Kudos: 10





	Titan's

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a summary is about as hard as writing >___>  
> Inspired by a mix of Pacific Rim and Neon Genesis Evangeline. I don't think this is that violent but there's a lot of fighting and death.  
> Not beta'd

Praxus was falling. 

Buildings were crumbling and crystals shattering as Prowl and other enforcers tried to direct citizens to the underground bunkers. Mechs and femmes were screaming in terror as they ran, the ground coming from under some of them in weak spots. The worst-case scenario would be them getting trapped within the bunkers but as long as the decepticons didn’t know about them or where their tunnels led out Praxus’s citizens should be safe.

“Get down!” Someone shouted as jets flew overhead followed by a reign of fire. Some were able to get to cover while others weren’t that lucky. Prowl looked up to stare into the grayed optics of a sparkling held securely in its creators grayed arms. The image was imprinted into his processor and instead of horror he felt burning rage for those responsible.

He stumbled back to his pedes, scrabbling over debris to see others doing the same. Citizens continued towards the bunkers, helping those who needed it while Prowl met the optics of several enforcers. Anger was clearly visible on their faces and in an unspoken agreement they headed off. 

A few stayed behind to help guide their people to safety while Prowl and the others headed to the closest enforcer station. They soon came across foot soldiers wearing the decepticon brand and brandishing high powered rifles. They had made quick work of the soldiers once they realized just who was responsible for their cities destruction. It was a simple thing to shift their anger to the soldiers before them. 

The mechs didn’t stand a chance though that didn’t mean that the Praxian’s got out of the skirmish unscathed. They lost two of their companions but had to continue on towards the station. They ran passed grayed frames and debris from buildings and other decorative structures. Crystals had broken and fallen from many buildings, creating a shower of daggers on any mech unlucky enough to be passing under them at the time.  
Prowl had passed not a few Praxian frame that had been impaled by the falling crystals. It was horrifying how quickly Praxus’s icon of beauty had become the doom of so many.

He would never look at the structures the same after the sights he’d seen from this attack.

The enforcer station had been mostly destroyed by fallen debris from the skyscrapers surrounding it. Even so, they were able to push some of it aside to enter it properly. They had to duck down to not scrape their helms on the collapsed ceiling as they made their way to a secret door only known to the most trusted of enforcers. The door was still in good shape surprisingly and led down below the station into a hidden bay that was large enough to house a cityformer.

Inside the bay were several large mech units or Titans. Almost every Cybertronian city had one. Praxus had, at one time, over a dozen of the units but many had fallen in disrepair and many of Praxus’s officials had decided not to repair them and had allowed for the upkeep of only four Titans which were all housed in this bay. Prowl quickly found the control system and swiftly went through the steps of unplugging all of the units from their power supplies so they could be manually operated. 

Three enforcers got into the largest unit, Rex, that needed at a minimum of two pilots to operate while the other three units could be piloted by one. Prowl entered one unit by himself along with another mech while the last had two enforcers piloting it. The heads-up display quickly showed Prowl an overview map of the surface above them along with what looked like decepticons now in the station most likely looking for them. 

The largest unit quickly punched through the station from below, offlining any unlucky enough to be inside of the building at the time and climbed out of the whole they’d just made. The other two units quickly followed suit in exiting the bay while Prowl glanced back inside at the few units still in disrepair.

If they lost this fight and the decepticons found this bay they would most likely do anything to attempt repairing the Titans still here. Prowl frowned, he wouldn’t let them get the chance and without another thought blasted the remaining units inside before exiting the bay himself.

The other Titans had spread out but stayed close enough to be of assistance if needed. Seekers screamed passed a little too closely to one of the Titans which became obvious when it swatted them out of the sky. The impact of its forearm and servo crumpling the seekers plating on impact.

It was easy to see that their appearance had caused a change in the mechs now fleeing from their demise. The seekers stopped flying over and the foot soldiers fled when they saw them. Prowl was getting a bad feeling as they moved through the city to its borders but before he could make it there a chain had shot out and wrapped around the Titan’s arm in front of him and pulled the unit off of its pedes. 

Prowl turned to find another Titan, this one clearly one from Tarn. His attention shifted to the purple band painted around the Titan’s bicep. He raised his Titan’s gun and began firing. 

The other Titan had tumbled into a building from the chains tug and had yet to free itself when it was pulled again and thrown into one of its companions. Both Titans hit the ground hard while Rex quickly snapped the chain and turned its attention to the Tarnian Titan.

Prowl acted as backup for Rex while the other two got back to their pedes. It quickly became apparent that the Tarnian was stronger but that Rex was more skilled overall as the Titan pushed the purple branded Titan back. Prowl continued firing when an opening presented itself but he was suddenly more aware that the foot soldiers and tanks that had been along the border moments ago were now gone, having retreated further into their own territory.

His sensory panels stiffened at the realization as he turned back to the other two Titans circling the Tarnian and Rex, one of them a little too close to the Mercury Seas shore :Get back now!: He shouted over their comms too late as another Titan shot of the ground, it’s tail impaling the Titan closest to the shore. Prowl opened fire on the new Insectoid-like Titan to little effect. 

The Praxian Titan fell back into shallows of the sea with a gaping hole in its chest where two enforcers had been, energon and oil stained the waves and shore around it.

Prowl dropped his rifle as he ran out of ammo, energon weapons being too draining on the Titans systems, and let two blades slide out from his gauntlets. He dodged the new Titan’s tail and pushed it back towards the sea with the other smaller Praxian Titan following his lead. The sea technically fell under Polyhex’s territory once they ventured out far enough. He could see the outline of the Island in the distance and just maybe their fight would catch the cities attention since the smoke and fire hadn’t. They both had pressed the offensive on the Insectoid-Titan which became Rex’s downfall. 

The larger Titan had gotten distracted just enough to miss the Tarnian releasing his own blade directly into Rex’s cockpit, cutting one of the enforcers in half. The shock had been noticeable as the Titan’s fighting style shifted to berserker.

Prowl didn’t have the time to see what had happened with his servos full with the newer Titan. Praxus’s Titans armor was strong but they were not meant to be submerged though it appeared that the other Titan was much in the same boat as it struggled to stay above the waves they were creating. Their current advantage was being taller than the other.

A roar from behind caught Prowl’s attention as he turned back to see the Tarnian running towards them, Rex sheared in half at the cockpit where it lay in two pieces on the ground. He dug his blade into the insect-Titan’s shoulder and forced it in front of him to block the Tarnian from connecting with him. The insect crashed into the Tarnian as Prowl retracted his blade from the Titan’s shoulder. Both went down in a pile of limbs as Prowl and the other remaining Praxian Titan stood their ground for the upcoming fight. 

They braced themselves as the two untangled to face them. The insect-Titan was very fast, though the mercury waves had slowed it down immensely, its prehensile tail was becoming a problem. It had a great deal of reach while currently the Praxian’s could only attack at close range and even the Tarnian had a new chain now sporting a mace at the end. Both Praxian’s were tiring and their Titan’s only had so much energy left to spend. They had to close the gap.

Prowl grit his denta as he sent his plan to the other Enforcer in the other Titan and waited for both Decepticon’s to throw their chain and tail at them before stepping to the side so each weapon would pass in between both Praxian’s. As one they both reach out to grab onto a chain and tail then pulled and let the weapons’ momentum pull the two Titan’s towards them. Prowl brought his blade to bare on the insect as it flew over him to deeper waters where he knew the other would struggle. His companion wasn’t so lucky though as the Tarnian had also brought its blade to bare when it impacted the other Praxian Titan. Both Titan’s weapons had connected but the Praxian’s had hit just a micron too low.

:Be strong: Prowl’s spark froze at the choked out words as the last of his companions fell. 

Prowl roared in rage as he tackled the Tarnian, his blade connecting solidly with the Titans cockpit before he pulled it out and shoved it in again and again. The Purple banded Titan fell, riddled with stab wounds as it joined the Praxian Titan in the Mercury Sea’s depths.

Prowl growled, his Titans wings finally unfolding as he turned his attention to the insectoid which stood no chance as he pushed it under the waves and brought his wing blades down to impale it under the mercury’s surface until it turned an off color.

He panted roughly, his throat raw and vents ragged as he turned back to shore. Optics scanned the far shore where he knew the underground bunkers came out in a hidden overhang just above the Mercury Sea. What he saw was unfortunate. Decepticons were there armed with the Praxian citizens in chains being led somewhere. He had to stop them.

Stepping forward Prowl suddenly found himself falling forward as something hit him from behind. He went under the waves and turned around before resurfacing. Three more purple banded Titans stood before him, two from Kaon and one from Tarn. They’d snuck up from behind him from the cliffs further back. They’d had to have cut through the wilds to get their and Prowl had to admit it had been efficient and he wasn’t so confident that he would stand a chance but his companions last words echoed in his processor. He wouldn’t quit, not now when his people’s lives were still in danger.

One of the Titan’s from Kaon came running for a frontal assault which Prowl could easily predict and ducked under the mechs arm to slash his exposed flank with his left blade, his wing slicing through the mech afterward for the finishing blow. The Titan crumpled into the waves. 

The remaining two Titan’s took a different approach and circled him until one was on either side of him. Prowl’s wings flared in anxiety, knowing he was at his limit when they both moved at the same time. One blow grazed his side only for the other to connect with his Titan’s cockpit. His cockpit cracked and sent a few shards of shrapnel flying, but otherwise held though one large piece of metal debris had embedded into Prowl’s left side. 

Prowl choked and spit out some energon but otherwise ignored the searing pain in his side to push the other Titan back and away. He grunted as his Titan was jerked back from behind and pushed under the sea’s waves. Mercury began to flood the cockpit from the crack and Prowl suddenly realized that his Titan’s left arm was no longer working. The arm was undamaged which only made Prowl’s lines freeze in horror as the Titans readings began dropping quickly and he suddenly realized that the graze from the first blow had sliced some important lines. Power began to shut down from the unit’s limbs completely leaving him defenseless much to the delight of the Tarnian Titan pushing him under. 

The two had noticed he couldn’t fight back and were taking pleasure in offlining him slowly by drowning. Prowl’s servos flew over the controls trying to shut down the flow from those lines to readjust their output to the Titan’s wings that were currently the only thing keeping him from completely submerging as they were stabbed into the soft ground underpede. His cockpit was quickly filling up with mercury as Prowl had to try to keep his helm above the surface. He knew it would be no use once the entire Titan was under the mercury’s surface.

An energon-curdling scream suddenly sounded from above and the pressing wait from the Tarnian was gone. He blew the mercury from his vents as his Titan’s wings pushed him back upright though the rest of the Titan was still immobile. Looking out he watched as a Polyhexian Titan tore into the other two Titan’s. In the mercury the other’s stood no chance to an aquatic-based Titan. 

Looking around though he found no other’s surfacing to help and he knew that Polyhex, like Praxus had been attempting to remain neutral. He knew that wasn’t a good sign that this Titan was helping him but at the current moment he couldn’t be bothered to think about why that was bad.

Polyhex’s Titan’s were lightly armored to make swimming easier for the large units propelling through the mercury which also made them quite agile. The Titan tore the Kaon Titan’s chest wide open revealing the exposed cockpit which it commenced to shred. It grabbed the pilot and threw the mech upward and opened its facemask to reveal a mouth full of sharp denta as it ate the mech whole. 

Prowl’s pulse stopped at the savagery before it moved back to the slowly drowning Tarnian Titan that had also been gutted when Prowl was still getting his bearings. There had been rumors that the Titan’s had been real mechs at one time before being converted into the ‘dead’ frames that they now piloted and the sight of the Polyhexian Titan eating a mech surely brought some reality to those rumors.

He wanted to look away but at the same time he recalled that these mechs were responsible for his cities destruction and not only kliks ago were they trying to slowly drown him. Prowl turned and watched as Polyhex’s Titan destroyed the other Tarnian Titan and devoured the pilot and felt a sense of twisted justice from it.

The Polyhex Titan dropped the other Titan’s frame to let it sink fully into the Mercury Sea’s depths before turning on Prowl. Prowl felt his frame freeze up as the Titan’s visor locked onto him though there was no way it could see him in the cockpit. It submerged easily before resurfacing much closer, reaching a servo for the crack in his Titan’s cockpit. A small amount of dread filled him as that clawed servo came closer when it suddenly stilled and withdrew. The frame began to re-submerge again much to Prowl’s confusion when he noticed several shuttles heading his way from the direction of Tyger Pax. 

Prowl felt the need to stop the other Titan from leaving and sent a comm. burst over, :Wait, Please!: Dead air answered him but the Polyhexian Titan had frozen.

:I need your help!: Prowl pleaded, holding his bleeding side :They’ve taken my people:

As if knowing what he was referring the Titan glanced over to the far shore where the Decepticon’s and Praxian’s had been but were now gone.

:I just need to know where they’re taking them: He continued, his stress building from not knowing and needing to help them. His servo was slick with his own energon and he knew he’d be passing out soon from energon loss

He didn’t get an answer before the Titan finally unfroze, completely submerging and taking off, the water pressure rocked his Titan in place briefly from the strength of it. Prowl grit his denta and dropped to his knees feeling lightheaded. He didn’t know if the other understood him or not or if they would even help for that matter. He turned to the shuttles closer now and spotted the red brand of the Autobot forces painted on their wings. 

Rescue had come, but just too late.

**Author's Note:**

> There were plans for more and still might be but I felt this was good enough to post by itself for now.


End file.
